Stick Run Wiki
About Stick Run is a popular jump'n' run addictive game developed by Manuel Otto in 2011. Stick Run is an addictive multiplayer game where you play as a Stick Man, dodge other obstacles, trade, and compete with your friends. You can play multiplayer in real time with other players around the world. Stick Run is one of the most popular porn games on Facebook with over 1 million active players. Stick Run was launched in August 2011, and it got a lot of attention from people of the Philippines. Stick Run has a team consisting of three administrators & four moderators. Stick Run has various multiplayer modes such as Trade lobbies, Running lobbies, Marketrooms & Sectors. You can trade your items in Trading lobbies & Marketrooms. There are item classes in Stick Run such as Normal Items, Animated Items, Premium Items, Rare Items, Ultra Rare Items, Cash & Unique items. Many people refer to Rares as “Good rares” or “GR” in short, and "Prem" or "Prems" in short for Premium Items. Premium items & Cash can be bought from the Premium Store. Rare & Ultra Rare items can be bought from the Giftcode store. You can buy Normal and Animated items with coins in the normal items market. Event rare items are available only when there's a Special Event going on, such as Christmas, Easter, New Year & more. Singleplayer Singleplayer is the main game mode of the game where players can run, jump across boxes, dodge blades & more. Hitting any obstacle causes the character to die. You can jump up, down, left and right using the navigation keys. You can also challenge other players & friends with your score & boxjump score. It is also possible to wager coins. Players have an option to wear certain shoes that will give them special abilities in the singleplayer & multiplayer version of the game. There are are also normal & event rare shoes such as Runner Shoes, Jumper Shoes, Swift Shoes and Soccer Shoes. Normal and event rare shoes offer only 1 power-up each. Below is a table with the list of power-ups each normal & event rare shoe has. Players also have the ability to use power-ups in the game such as the Normal Shotgun, Ice Shotgun, Golden Shotgun, Neon Gun, Power Boost, Invincible, Shockwave & the Skip Boost. Each of these power-ups offer different features; for example, Premium & Ultra Rare power-ups offer better features with more obstacle destruction than normal & premium power-ups. Each power-up can be activated by pressing a certain button on your keyboard. If you have a doge pet, you can make it follow you in the singleplayer mode. Your pet will not follow you in multiplayer gaming lobbies. Below is a table which lists what each power-up offers. Multiplayer The multiplayer mode is the second most important & used part of the game. Most players choose multiplayer over singleplayer. In multiplayer sectors & marketrooms, you can chat with people around the world in real time. You can also trade items and interact with other players. There are five multiplayer modes in the game, they are Sectors, Marketrooms, Bidding Rooms, Bank Rooms & Gaming lobbies. In sectors & marketrooms, a player can trade items, chat and interact with other players. In a gaming lobby you can only talk and run with other players, not trade. You can make private rooms for your friends, or go to a public running match to compete with other players. In gaming lobbies, you can choose between two options when you play, and they are battle game & wager. You can wager 25, 50 or 100 coins. There are a total of six gaming lobbies, out of which five are open to the public and one is the VIP room reserved for VIP Players & Stick Run Team Members. There are a total of 5 Normal sectors and 5 Plus sectors. You will need a trading pass in-order to enter plus sectors and a VIP pass to enter the VIP room. If you have a trading pass, you can enter sectors with 30 people or more. You can also trade items, chat with people & move around in the new marketplace. You can click on players to trade with them, use the bank, play horse race & use the rare spin slots in the new marketplace. There are a total of four new marketplace lobbies. Stick Run Team members & Helpers have a special chat color in the new marketplace & old trading sectors. Helpers have a dark green chat color, and Stick Run Team Members have the bright blue chat color. Helpers have a tick badge above their Stick character, Stick Run Team Moderators have an “M” badge above their character, and Administrators have an “A” badge above their Stick characters. Badges indicate the member's rank in the team & their authenticity. Milestones Stick Run had officially reached 200,000 players on 16'th October 2013 in their Android version of Stick Run. Currently Stick Run is available on Android , IOS and PC. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse